As Time Freezes
by SonyaShulen
Summary: Drabble #004. "Wonder why in English, they call it a pair of scissors? And why does it hurt when you get cut by it? Look for me when you have figured out the answer."
1. 001 Our Promises Were Never Forbidden Mu

**Head Title: **As Time Freezes  
**Drabble #001: **Our Promises Were Never Forbidden  
**Music: **"Only Love" by Trademark  
**Pairings: **Natsume & Mikan  
**© Anime/Manga: **Higuchi Tachibana  
**© Plot: **SonyaShulen  
**Dedication: **All my reviewers!

* * *

I've always asked myself the reason behind my behavior around her throughout these years. We treated each other as friends and nothing more. Well, maybe a bit more than a friend – a best friend. Everyone had their BFs and BFFs and she was certainly mine and I, hers. Until recently when my hormones started to kick in, I had the urge to crave her.

I wanted her to be more than a mere best friend. I wanted her to be by my side as the other term of BF. Not best friend but boyfriend. Not just any _boy_ friend but a boy which held a special place in her heart. Never in my life for seventeen years, had I felt this way. Every other girl were useless, they were all just there; standing in front of me – gawking at my face! They were _disgusting_.

I wanted her but I knew that I was a little much too late. She found someone else and day by day, our friendship started fading away. Every second; every moment. She had _the_ one she was looking for – Andou Tsubasa.

There she goes again, cuddling herself into his arms directly in front of me. I felt that tinge of what people would call – _hurt_. I've made my halfhearted decision by wanting to run away from this _hurtful_ sight. I wanted to run away to America and stay there and make a bloody new life. I had always been a coward no matter how many times everybody told me I was brave and courageous. I was just a little mouse and nowhere near the level of a tiger or a lion.

I couldn't leave. I couldn't bear leaving something behind – a piece of my mind. I delayed my wanting to move from Japan for months and soon years. Her relationship with Andou got closer throughout the years. She rarely calls me or text me. Part of me actually wondered whether she remembers that I even existed; as her _best friend_.

"Natsu!" the voice called me out from my reverie and I saw her pouting in front of me with her hands encircled around Andou's waist. "What's wrong? You look like you've just got dumped," she joked and giggled. All I did was stare at her and her beautiful smiling face.

"It's nothing," I said coolly to her and she gave me a dismissive look. She just gave me a smile and went to sit beside Andou; three seats away from me. Before she met that guy, she had always seated here with me. She would always try to crack up jokes to enlighten my poker face as well as getting herself scolded by the teachers. But now, I was left alone; alone on this desk. I always told off anyone that wanted to sit on her seat because I would only reserve this seat for one person; _her_.

If I ever was qualified as a Prince, I would definitely make her my princess. That's considering she hasn't found her own Prince yet.

I knew very well that I would reach my limit soon enough and at that time; I would do nothing else but give myself to my hungry cowardice.

She was always the one cracking up jokes for me to hear but I never did the same to her. I was always a boring person to her but she didn't care. She continued coming up to me and tried to put up a smile on my face. But ever since Andou came into the picture, everything was gone; everything dissolved and shattered. I knew in my heart that he could make her happy. Andou never failed to make her laugh or put up her genuine smile. I; could never make her have that happy smile marked on her lips.

I promised her when we were younger; that I would be the first one to kiss her and I was more than sure that she didn't remember any single thing about that. When Andou kissed her lightly on her cheeks, she blushed and kissed him back on his cheek. My mind started throbbing when they did that from where I was sitting and at that time, tears were actually trying to be forced out of my eyes. I was never the type to cry but why did I feel like doing _that_ just because of her?

That was simple to answer; I was irrevocably in love with her.

The moment I said those few little words, I made up my mind and I knew that I would never be able to turn my back ever again. I had never been in love and when I finally felt the meaning of love, hurt and despair came in bombarding through my chest and pierced straught into my heart!

I never knew that there would be a day which I would allow my cowardice to swallow me up. This would also be the first time I would be lying to my _best friend. _I proceeded to school as a normal student would; usually. There again, I saw Andou and her coming out from the same car. I ate up my ego and pride and went towards their direction.

"Mikan," I called out and she looked at me. I looked at Andou then back at her "There's something I have to tell you after school," I said. She looked at me then at Andou to give him a small smile. Andou nodded at her and proceeded to class first and left the both of us alone at the front of the gate.

"I could honestly tell that you're having some kind of problem," she said and gave me a smile which I didn't deserve. I looked away and saw that her smile slowly fade away. "I'm sorry. I know I've been too attached to Tsubasa and I've nearly completely forgotten about you," she speaked out and took my hand then she placed each finger at each gap in between my fingers and held it there. It was a sign of our promise; something that was made between us when we were much younger.

I flexed my fingers around hers to indicate that I remember that promise we made. But I was going to break it; I was going to break this promise we made...later. "Could you, walk back with me, today while I tell you whatever I want to tell you?" I asked. Knowing her; she'd probably made a date with Andou already but her answer caught me off guard.

"Sure. It had been a long time since I've been to your house anyway," she said and smiled once more. Her life was filled with happiness whereas mine was filled with filthy darkness. When she became my best friend, she was the only Sun that shone brightly for me. When she left me for Andou, my world was a starless night – a moonless gown.

Classes passed in a blur. It was Mathematics period and I knew that this subject was her weakest. I kept my gaze on her and saw Andou helping her out when she had trouble with certain equations. I was always very selfish towards her. Whenever she asks me a question, I would always snicker at her and tell her to work it out herself. _I had never thought about her feelings and now, I regretted doing so_.

I waited for her outside the school gate. I was afraid she'd forgotten about our meet up and proceeded to go back home with Andou. But my mind told me to stay because I knew that she wasn't a person like that. She kept any promises she made. She treasured every promise that was made between us. Half an hour; one hour; an hour and a half then I heard someone running quickly and panting towards my direction and I saw her sweating profusely.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," she said in between pants and gave me a weak smile. I took out a piece of tissue from my pocket and handed it to her. She took it from my hand and wiped her sweat away and tried to slow down her intake of breath. When her breath was even, she looked back up at me and gave me a tired smile once more. "I was held by Jinno. That Tsubasa is going to pay for teaching me the wrong stuff," she giggled and stood straight up. "Let's go," she said and linked her arms around mine.

We just walked. None of us said a thing and I knew that she was getting curious and a pretty bit; impatient. I was about to start talking when she suddenly asked, "Hey, are you having any problems?" she asked timidly and faced me. I avoided her gaze and continued looking forward – knowing that I would break down the moment I do.

"You can see through me, huh, Polka?" I said and smirked at her. I saw her face turn red and she hit my shoulder playfully.

"Stop calling me that!" she bit her lip and pouted.

"Alright," I said and relaxed myself and shut my eyes close. I could feel her staring at me and alas, I said, "I got a promotion to study at the Harvard University." I told her smoothly – hiding the tinge of lie in my voice as I saw her face sullen.

"That's…great." she said lowly and tried to force up a smile before looking back at me.

"That would mean, I have to leave Japan for America," I pushed further and she just nodded – understanding exactly what I meant.

"When will that be?" she questioned and she sounded as though she was about to cry. What was I to her anyway? I was just a _mere best friend _to her– a BF.

"Tomorrow," I told her truthfully. "I couldn't get any later tickets. There were only seats available for tomorrow and I had no choice but to take that left alone seat," I quickly added to the lie.

"So quick?" she snapped her head at me and I could see tears forming in her eye.

"Yes," I nodded.

"What time?" she quickly asked the moment I determined my answer.

I was unsure of what I should tell her; the truth or the lie. I paused for a moment before answering her. I opened my mouth and shut it back. I sighed and looked back at her, "Nine in the morning," I _lied_. I didn't wish to see her before I left knowing that I would end up falling on my knees; telling myself to never leave her the moment she shows me her smile.

"I'll be there," she whispered and took my hand and placed her fingers between mine again. I knew her answer. She was always like that; thinking about her _friends_. "Promise me you'll wait for me no matter how late I am; like earlier when you waited for me at the gate," she said and gave me those sad eyes of hers.

"I-I promise," I stuttered and she smiled. She then flexed both of our fingers together as a sign of a promise and I quickly withdrew my hand soon after and she looked at me with a confused look but she dismissed the idea anyway and I sighed in relief when she did so.

I bid her goodbye and quickly entered my house. I knew very well that I would regret my decisions one day but who could change the damn past? It wasn't my fault in the first place that I had fallen in love with her. It was just fate playing with me. I hated this, I hated my life when all I could do was face the one I love everyday; only having her as a best friend and nothing even more.

I pounded the wooden table under my fists hard; really hard. I couldn't stand the pain throbbing in my chest. I clenched my fist harder and hit the wooden table with full force and a crack appeared on the table as blood started dripping out from my fist. The pain of my fist was nothing compared to the pain in my chest.

I got a towel to wrap my fist into and went straight into my room to do some packing up. One by one, my memories was being taken away from Japan. _If only I'd never met you; this wouldn't happen to me_. Yes; I blamed everything on her now. If only she didn't appear in my life, I wouldn't feel as miserable as this. I wouldn't be such a coward like this! I grabbed the photo frame situated on my wardrobe and stared at it.

I took the photograph out from the frame and stared at only; the photograph. It was a picture of her having both arms draped around my neck and I trying to pull her up to my back to give her a piggy-back ride. This was when we were…five? We were so young, so unknowledgeable. We didn't even know the existence of love then. '_What was love?_' we asked each other at a time.

Our parents told us that we would learn about that word when we grow up. We pestered our parents, our teachers and even our friends for the meaning of love. We got tired of doing so and instead; we followed our parent's advice and waited till we grew up to discover the answer.

She discovered the answer faster than I did. She found the meaning of love when she got together with Andou. I got my answer only when I noticed that I fell in _love_ with her. Love; it is a feeling that would control oneself. A satisfying feeling of being together and happiness overwhelms us. Yes, those were the meaning behind the word _love_. Just one word with four letters and it could mean so much. But for me, the meaning of love would be _hurt_.

I swallowed a ball of my saliva and tore out the photograph and threw it into the waste paper basket. If I could burn it, I would. I made sure I tore it into bits and pieces of shred paper so I wouldn't go back; picking it up and try to piece it all back together.

I took out another photo album and took out every photo which has the both of us together and did the same as I did with the first – I tore all of them into pieces. I had to erase every single memory I had for her or else running away would just be a futile decision. Everything; yes I tore every single picture and photo I have. My rubbish bin was piled up with only pictures which include only me and her.

I got myself into a non-peaceful sleep but I was sent to unconsciousness not long after. I woke up and got everything I needed before I left my room. I gave one last glance towards the trash can and looked away after a few seconds of stare. I walked down the staircase as quiet as possible; not wanting to awaken anyone. Yes; my family knew I was leaving but I told them I didn't want them to send me off and it took a lot of time- believe me – to convince them to not to.

I checked in my luggage and proceeded to walk towards the waiting room. I glanced at my watch; 6.47a.m. In just a matter of a few minutes; the announcer announced that the airplane was now available to be boarded. I took one last glance through the transparent glass doors. '_She wouldn't be here. I told her nine,_' I remembered and proceeded to the waiting line.

I gave the ticket to the counter and continued walking into the airplane. I took out my cell phone and stared at it. I thought that, a goodbye was fair; for her.

_To: Sakura Mikan  
From: Hyuuga Natsume  
Message: Goodbye._

Goodbye; was all I typed in that small screen and I knew it was enough. I didn't want to hurt her and I didn't want her to feel bad either. I went into my contacts list page and deleted her number. I had to get rid of every trace of _her_ in my life. I didn't want to start my new life being a love sick fool. I needed her with me but now, I'm going to learn to live without her.

_Love is not an easy game to play;  
it could bring your life away._


	2. 002 Two Hearts Not Captured

**Head Title: **As Time Freezes  
**Drabble #002: **Two Hearts Not Captured  
**Music: **"至少還有你 (Zhi Shao Hai You Ni)" by Super Junior M  
**Pairings: **Natsume & Mikan  
**© Anime/Manga: **Higuchi Tachibana  
**© Plot: **SonyaShulen  
**Dedication: **Family, Friends and Reviewers and adorable **STITCH**!

* * *

I accepted my pay for the month from my boss and smiled when he handed me the envelope containing the check. My boss had also told me that I was upgraded to become the Senior Secretary and I said thanks to him repeatedly. Many envied me but the others thanked me.

I couldn't wait to tell my husband about my success. I quickly cleaned my desk and moved to another table with a Golden Plate carved "Sakura Mikan" on it. I arranged everything neatly onto my desk and got ready to leave the office at exactly five.

I ran out of the office when my clock showed five and straight back into our apartment. There were graffiti everywhere on the walls and the doors but I was too used to it. My husband and I owed money to a lot of people – including loan sharks - but with this pay I have, I could pay off everything by now and by today.

You might be wondering why I can't pay off everything when I come from such a rich family. Firstly, it's because I got married to my husband. Mom and Dad disapproved on our wedding because he was just a poor farmer and I on the other hand; was the heir to the Sakura Corp until a year ago when I eloped with my husband and Dad disowned me from the newspaper a few days later. The news was such hype then but I was happy to be with the one I love.

My husband sold his land and I sold whatever luxuries I had to pay part of the debts and because of that, my husband had lost his job as well. He had never continued studying after high school and thus, not many places accepted his job interview.

I don't mind losing my wealth for my husband. Money over love, love would probably win. It's my own feeling!

I grabbed my keys from my pocket and latched it into the hole of the door and turned it. The room apartment was surprisingly empty. My husband would usually be cooking dinner by now but everything was silent except for the bedroom – oddly enough.

I could sense that if I open the door of the bedroom, I might regret it. _Something_ told me that it's safer if I don't bother opening the door and just walk out of the apartment quietly and just eat my dinner by the roadside. But I was eager to know what was the noise from the bedroom and it was then when I heard a girl's voice; sighing.

It was an immediate reaction when I forcefully turned the door knob open to only see that my husband was about to strip a girl from her clothes. I looked at him with a pained expression. He took a glance at the clock and muttered something under his breath which sounded like; "Oh, shit". I breathed hard and my legs weakened.

I tightened my fist and I could feel tears being forced out. I grabbed the knob and shut the door close; took my bag and walked quickly towards the door. I was about to turn the knob when a hand shut the door close and held my shoulders to meet his gaze.

He gave me that serious expression I had and waited for him to say whatever he needed to. I waited for a good opportunity to run out – when he's being distracted. I knew him well, he would always come out with a thousand and one reasons on his deeds and I needn't known that! I saw him with that girl with my own eyes. What else could be worse than spotting your loving husband about to do _something_ with another girl!

I stared into his crimson eyes and I saw the girl coming out slowly with a towel wrapping over her body.

"Believe me, nothing happened between us," he said in nearly a rush.

"How could I believe you when I saw everything with my eyes in front of me, Natsume? Tell me how!?" I nearly screamed.

"The loan sharks came. I ran quickly away from them until I met that bitch," he spat and pointed towards that girl. She was seducing me and I-"I covered my ears with both my hands and shut my eyes close tightly; muffling his voice out entirely.

"I don't want to listen!" I shouted. "All I want to do now, is to run from here and be away from you," I said and pushed his hands away from my shoulders and aimed for the knob again.

He grabbed my hands again, "You have no idea how I lived through the years being chased, Mikan. When I met you, I felt as though all my problems were uplifted and only you were right in front of my eyes then." He paused for a moment then said, "I can't lose you."

"You're using me as your money income. That is exactly why you see only me and everything got uplifted. I seem to be the only one working to get the money to pay your debt and this is what I get!?" I said bitterly and this time I got hold of the knob. I could felt his hand loosened against my wrist and he slowly slid his hand away from mine.

I quickly ran down the few flights of stairs and cleaned my stained tear face. I sacrificed so many things just to be with him. I can't…I can't face him…any more.

I ran back to the place I thought I would never return again - my home. My mom saw me from the window and rushed out. She didn't think twice and proceeded to hug me. I saw my dad at the room balcony; staring. After so long, I finally felt that I actually missed my family. I was so self-centered. But no matter how much I miss my family, I can't stop thinking of Natsume.

And then, I became the powerful heir of the Sakura Corp again. I got no news from Natsume any longer after that day. That day seems to be our last conversation.

"_This is whatever Hyuuga Natsume owed. You are to not to disturb him or pester him on money any longer," I said distinctively to the loaners. They seem terrified by the two men behind me – my so-call 'bodyguard'._

_I was on my way out when I saw him; clothes still the same from the day I left _our_ house._

"_Why did you pay for my debt?" he asked._

"_I promised and I keep promises," I said and started walking towards the car. I was by his side when he said something again._

"_Those papers…are you serious about it?" he whispered to me about the divorce sheet I sent him several days ago._

"_Yes," I said and stood there; waited for his reply._

"_Good luck in business in America," he said simply and walked away. I looked at his retreating back and swallowed a lump of my saliva. I knew very well that I still love him._

_**--xx--**_

3 years later;

I was passing through the green lushes. I heard he got his land back after doing a few part time jobs he managed to get. His farm is doing successful and he's getting lots of profit by selling his crops. I stared at the sign board when we were nearer his farm – "Hyuuga Crop Lands". I smiled inwardly as the car continued moving towards that farm.

I closed my eyes and felt only the movement of the car when it finally stopped. I looked out the window and saw green hills and the huge vast land with vegetables and other crops.

I got down the car and I every memory came rushing back into my head. I remembered the exact place I met Natsume and the first few rude words he said to me. Who knew that we fell in love after that? I giggled at that remark and continued to search for traces of him until I saw him plough the land with a cow in his grasp.

He was struggling with it while I just stood there. Finally, when he got it to stop moving, he glanced towards my direction and stared into my eyes as I did the same. I smiled at him but all he did was turn his gaze towards the cow again and continued to plough with it.

I took the initiative and walked towards him. I dismissed the two men behind me and told them to wait by the car. Natsume just stood there as he held the cow in place – waiting for me to say something.

"How are you? Have you…missed me?" I asked sheepishly and smiled at him.

* * *

Dear Readers,

**Message for Drabble #001**: I know that most of you really hope to have a sequel for the first drabble I wrote but I don't think I would be able to make one. The story is pretty similar to one of my previous story; "**Takin' Back My Love**". Perhaps, you'll like that?

If I have the time, I'll try my best to write up a sequel for the first chapter but I would inform the reviewers of that chapter if I do.

**Message for Drabble #002**: I know it's bad! I know its like "What the heck is this story about!?" and questions like that, right? It was some lame idea that came out of my head when I was doing my usuals. And it honestly, wasn't supposed to end that way. It was suppose to be, Mikan hurt her hand and – Ah! I can't tell the real plot!


	3. 003 Ghosts?

**Head Title: **As Time Freezes  
**Drabble #003: **Ghost?  
**Music: **"Terra" by Nobuo Uematsu [Final Fantasy IX]  
**Pairings: **Natsume & Mikan  
**© Anime/Manga: **Higuchi Tachibana  
**© Plot: **SonyaShulen  
**Dedication: **All my reviewers!

* * *

I looked swiftly to my left and right only to find that I'm left alone in this huge school. Screw Jinno for doing such things to me. I swear it wasn't I that threw that paper ball at him. I was pretty sure that he's just picking on me. He had never stopped giving me detentions ever since the day I accidentally tripped his daughter and she nearly got into a car accident. Oh wait? Why am I blaming myself again? His daughter was the one that wanted to push me into the busy road but she slipped herself when she didn't see the banana peel on the ground!

I tied my jacket around my waist and gathered all my books from the desk into my back and exited the detention hall and made my way out of school – hoping really hard that I would bump into somebody.

It was so quiet and serene and it was when I heard a soft whisper in my ear; '_I'm lonely…,_'

I shrieked out loud! My voice echoed through the corridors and hallways. I walked quickly towards the exit but the chill on my spine wouldn't stop tingling. The voice was repeating itself again and again in my head and I had Goosebumps.

When I was near the exit, I heard a small cry from a corner. I looked to my back and saw a raven-haired boy curled up in a corner – his hands covering his face in between his knees. Judging by the size of him, he looked like an elementary school student. He wore a black and white striped t-shirt and pants – which made him look like one of those jailbirds.

I walked towards that boy and I could hear him sniffing. He stopped crying in an instant when I bent down and placed a hand onto his shoulder. He brought his head up onto the same level of my eyes and I practically gasped out loud. This boy is really beautiful. He had these crimson red eyes which matched his pale skin and dark hair perfectly. Both of us didn't move – instead, we stood there staring at each other.

I broke the silence by saying, "Are you alright?"

He blinked and said in a really soft voice, "I'm…I'm lonely." When he said that, I was torn between the want to run away or to stay here to comfort the boy. When she said that he was lonely, I recognized that it was the same voice I was running away from in the first place but…how?

"How did you enter the school?" I pressed on and his answer shocked me.

"I…I don't know. I don't remember," he said and looked away from my stare.

I looked at the innocent boy in front of me and sighed. Instead of leaving him behind, I decided to sit next to him instead so he wouldn't feel lonely. Yes – I was brave enough to do so.

"Why don't we start with your name?" I offered the boy and he stared at me.

I stared at him and he stared back at me – looking as though he was wary whether to tell a stranger his name. I gave him an assure look that I was no stranger but a friend that would talk to him.

"Hyuuga Natsume," the boy said and looked away. This boy sure is lonely, but he isn't the sociable type either. I tried finding for another question to ask him.

"Are you lost or something? Where was the last place you were at? Maybe I can help you get back to where you came from," I asked him and he looked at me in an instance. His eyes filled with hope and enthusiasm but a few moments later, his eyes went back dull and he looked as though he was going to cry again.

"I don't remember well on where I came from. All I know is that I was in some kind of hospital before this. My parents took me there and all of a sudden, I'm…here," he said.

A hospital? But there isn't any hospital nearby. Maybe he had run away and accidentally hit his head onto a hard concrete that gave him a partial amnesic.

"Do you remember which hospital you were at?" I asked again and he just shook his head. This was getting tedious. He doesn't even remember where he came from. He claims that he just 'poof-ed' out of thin air and appeared in this school soon after.

A string of silence just went through. I took the time to look at the boy's features. Besides his dark hair and charming eyes, it was obvious on the face that he would be one kind of a guy that would attract any girl with his looks. I brought my hand towards his face and when he saw what I did, he was taken aback and looked quite shaken. I quickly withdrew my hand and muttered, "Sorry."

I huffed and placed my head on my knees and search my head for something to talk to him about. I snapped my head up when I felt a slight chill beside me and when I did, I saw that he was no longer sitting there. He disappeared. I quickly stood up and looked all about me only to find _nothing_.

It was when I suddenly heard a girl giving out a piercing shriek! The sound of the yell was horrible – horrifying in fact. My heart was pounding ever so hard on my chest and my head kept on telling me to run away. But how could I do that when there's just a girl that yelled like a maniac and also that boy who disappeared like a _ghost_ was here?

I took my bag and with all the courage I managed to muster up, and walked towards the sound of where the shriek came from. When I was closer to the voice, silence greeted me. I was more than terrified now. I slowed down my pace and looked to my left and right; and spotted that _boy_, again. The boy that I _thought_ had mysteriously disappeared.

I walked closer to the boy and saw red _paint_ beneath his feet with his back facing me. He was holding someone, or more of, _biting_ someone.

I unconsciously gasped out loud and that boy heard me. He dropped the _woman - _which he held in his arms -onto the floor and faced me – licking the red _blood_ maliciously from his lips. I felt, nauseated and I wanted to puke at the sight I was looking at. His eyes were blazing crimson – as red as the blood that stained the floor.

When I was knocked out from my reverie, I started to sprint. I saw the boy's eyes widened as he saw my action and he yelled to me, "Wait! Don't leave me! I'm lonely," he said without moving from his position.

I was too scared to look back, I ran and ran towards the main door of the school and I could hear the footsteps following behind me. I pushed myself, ignoring the fact that I dropped my bag onto the floor. I just _ran_!

_Yes_! I reached the main door and the Sun was still shining brightly. I ran towards the school garden and out of the gate and caught my breath. I looked back towards the school main door and saw that the boy was standing there – looking miserable. I could see him purse his lips and walking back into the building. Well, at least he isn't going to follow me now. But I was still in hysterics.

I couldn't shake away the thought of him with the corpse in his hands. I walked quickly towards my house and shut the door, praying hard that everything was just a dream.


	4. 004 Scissors

**Head Title: **As Time Freezes  
**Drabble #003: **Scissors  
**Music: **"Gothic Neclord" Suikoden II OST  
**Pairings: **Natsume & Mikan  
**© Anime/Manga: **Higuchi Tachibana  
**© Plot: **SonyaShulen  
**Dedication: **Reviewers though I don't have many of them

* * *

"What's a scissors for?" she cocked her head to the side in question.

"It's a tool to cut thing, dear. And remind you, it's dangerous," her mom told her and she nodded.

She looked at the pair of scissors on the table for what seems like minutes closed to an hour until someone snatched it away from her view.

She jerked her head towards the fellow that took the scissors and yelled "Hey! Don't snatch it. It's belongs to my mommy!"

The small boy that seems around her age looked back at her and stuck his tongue out – being mischievous. He then brought the scissors up to his face and glanced at it from all angles and with a blink of an eye, the scissors broke into two. Wait, not really into two as it _was_ still connected in the middle.

The boy gave out a smirk and looked at me.

"Mommy said it's dangerous. Don't play with it. You'll get hurt," the girl said and was in the verge of crying.

"Don't be a cry baby. I know how to handle…whatever this is. What is this?" the boy asked.

"It's a scissors and mommy said it's dangerous. So please put it back on the table. If mommy sees this, she'll get angry," the girl pleaded again and tears started to ooze out from her eyes. The boy gave out a huff and walked back towards the table.

"You're such a baby," he said and slowly placed the scissors gently on the table. When the girl gave out a relief sigh, the boy took advantage to open the scissors sideways again. It moved too fast and without him knowing, he had accidentally slashed his own thumb as well.

He sucked in some breath as the girl's eye widened and rushed towards the boy with a bleeding thumb.

"Look what had happened! I told you it was dangerous!" she said as she took out her favourite handkerchief to wrap around his small little thumb.

"What do you think you're doing!? Its strawberry printed and it's embarrassing to walk all about having that around my thumb!" he said as he started thrashing his hand all about; causing her not to be able to bandage his wound properly.

"It's better than bleeding!" she shouted at him.

"It's not even painful," the boy hissed but he allowed her to wrap his thumb nevertheless in that girly printed handkerchief of hers.

-----

She stood up from her mother's grave and started walking away from the cemetery. She was about to hail for a taxi when someone called out to her. Well, technically, it was an indirect way of calling out for her.

"Strawberry!"

A tall and lean man walked towards her direction with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, so you're back from France, huh. How many girls did you bring back with you?" she teased.

"Come on, Mikan. Do I look like the type that would bring dozens of girls back with me from every place I go to?" he asked while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, yeah. The Natsume I know would always do that. No doubt about that," she announced and the boy scowled at her.

"Why, thank you," he snickered and took his hand out from his pocket along with something else. "I found this rubbish among the trash in my room and well, I am _more_ than sure that it doesn't belong to me.

"Well, duh. It's mine several years ago before you decided to kidnap it for good and kept on saying that you couldn't find it when I asked back after that scissors incident," she gave a dismissive look and rolled her eyes.

"Then catch!" he said and started throwing the handkerchief towards her as she lurched forward to catch it.

Natsume smiled and turned to his back and walked away leaving Mikan all alone there with the handkerchief in her hand.

She stared at it, one of her most prized possession by her mother. She loved this handkerchief and she got really mad when Natsume said he couldn't find it. At least, she has it back with her now again. She flipped the handkerchief and when she was about to fold it neatly, she saw something stuck to it. A sticky note-

_Wonder why in English, they call it a pair of scissors? And why does it hurt when you get cut by it? Look for me when you have figured out the answer._

Mikan smiled at that short note and proceeded to place her handkerchief into her pocket and stuck the sticky note onto the screen of her cell phone. I would need some time to figure that question out though I already know the real answer behind what he's trying to imply.

* * *

Oh gosh, I know I have not been updating 20TIDBID but I've been too hooked up with my new Vampire Diaries : Shadow Soul book. I hope this random drabble of mine could compensate for the late update!


End file.
